


-It's forever, angel.

by CroissantfromEden



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroissantfromEden/pseuds/CroissantfromEden
Summary: Для того, чтобы принять решение, у Азирафаэля уходит пара секунд.





	1. Chapter 1

Голос раздаётся неожиданно где-то за спиной, ленивый, тягучий, словно мёд. Его обладатель чуть ли не развалился в кресле и не выглядит ни нервным, ни желающим напасть. В отличие от Небесного воинства, мгновенно обнажившего клинки.  
— Не самый радушный приём, однако. Разве так следует встречать того, кого вы звали на помощь? - рыжеволосый демон цокает языком, оглядывая присутствующих.  
"Змий, Искуситель, приспешник Сатаны" - там и тут разносится ангельский шепот, и множество пар глаз смотрят на демона настороженно и с вызовом. "Кроули" - беззвучно повторяет про себя белокурый ангел Начала, разглядывая того с едва сдерживаемым интересом.  
— Кроули, - выступает вперед Михаил. - Мы призвали тебя, потому что нам требуется твоё содействие...  
— Наслышан, наслышан, - демон устремляет взгляд желто-золотистых глаз в окно, туда, где в полуразрушенном городе вот-вот оборвутся нити жизней множества людей. - Я могу спасти ваш городок. Но не бесплатно. Моя помощь имеет свою цену, знаете ли.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Золото? Драгоценности? Души каких-то людей? - архангел выглядит решительно, и Азирафаэль уверен, что любую из этих цен тот готов заплатить. Однако ко всеобщему удивлению, демон лишь отмахивается.  
— О, нет-нет-нет, сегодня я не по души людей. И к чему мне золото, которое я могу создать в любой момент? Мне бы что поинтереснее, - демон задумывается. — Отдайте-ка мне...его! — палец Кроули указывает на Азирафаэля, и тот изумленно замирает. Демону нужен... Он? Но зачем? И потом, здесь есть множество влиятельных архангелов, почему же Кроули нужен именно он, скромный ангел Начала?  
— Ты просишь невозможного, демон, - нахмурившись, произносит Михаил, в то время как остальные ангелы начинают возмущенно переговариваться между собой.  
— Как будто меня интересует, возможно это или нет. Меня интересует только этот ангел, без него помощи не ждите.  
— Мы не отдадим тебе нашего брата! Убирайся прочь! - Небесное воинство вступается за Азирафаэля, кто-то, кажется, Гавриил, задвигает его себе за спину, направляя в сторону демона острие меча.  
— Что ж, как изволите.  
Демон легко спрыгивает с трона, проходит мимо ангелов, легко отводя направленные на него мечи плавными движениями рук. К выходу направляется не просто враг Небес, но и, возможно, сейчас их последняя надежда.  
  
Для того, чтобы принять решение, у Азирафаэля уходит пара секунд.  
— Постой!   
Кроули останавливается в дверях, оборачиваясь с притворным удивлением на лице.  
— Я пойду с ним! - решительности ангелу не занимать, остаётся надеяться, что и голос не будет дрожать.  
— А..Азирафаэль, что ты делаешь? - недоуменно восклицает Гавриил, но ангел отстраняется от него:  
— Никто из вас не будет решать за меня. Нам...нам нужен этот город, в ценности и сохранности. Все эти люди.... Они будут жить? - всё-таки прерывающимся голосом спрашивает он у Кроули, заинтересованно наблюдающего. Тот шутливо кланяется:   
— Даю своё слово.  
— Тогда даю и я. Что уйду с тобой, - твердо отвечает Азирафаэль.   
— Азирафаэль, ты не можешь... - всё ещё пытается возражать Михаил, но Кроули перебивает его, добавляя в голос раздраженное шипение:  
—  _Этот_  ангел осмелился позвать меня первым.  _Этот_  ангел только что заключил со мной сделку. Поэтому  _твоё_  слово сейчас ничего не решает, архангел, запомни.  
Михаил сжимает зубы в собственном бессилии. Ангелы вокруг стискивают в ладонях мечи, готовые в любой момент наброситься на демона. Лишь один Гавриил, не отрывая взгляда, смотрит на Азирафаэля.  
— Ты уверен? - только и срывается с его губ. Ангел нервно улыбается, но утвердительно кивает, и Гавриилу ничего не остаётся, кроме как прикрыть глаза и молча кивнуть в ответ.  
— Было приятно поболтать, но нам пора - дождавшись, пока ангел встанет рядом с ним, Кроули ехидно бросает остальным на прощание:  
— И поздравляю, кажется, этот город теперь ваш.   
— Прошу вас, не беспокойтесь за меня, я буду в порядке! - старается успокоить друзей ангел. Он оглядывает Гавриила, Михаила, каждого из присутствующих, понимая, что, возможно, прощается с ними навечно, и отворачивается.   
— Учти ангел, это навсегда, - слышится тихий шепот у него над ухом.  
— Я согласен, - так же тихо отвечает Азирафаэль. Золотые глаза Кроули сверкают, и демон, весело оскалившись, обхватывает его за талию и прижимает к себе. Возможно, ангел должен волноваться о людях в почти стертом с лица земли городе, или о собратьях-ангелах, но всё, о чем он может думать, пока их окутывает яркая вспышка света, так это о том, что демон обнимает его совершенно не как пленника или врага, а как бесценное сокровище.


	2. Chapter 2

Азирафаэль ожидает запах серы, удушающую жару и темноту глубин Ада, но первое, что он чувствует после перемещения — запах воска и почему-то яблок.  
— Ты уже можешь открыть глаза, — раздаётся совсем рядом насмешливый голос, и Азирафаэль торопливо подчиняется.  
Они стоят в просторном холле какого-то замка, и отблеск факелов, закрепленных на каменных стенах, отражается в золотых глазах демона, смотрящего на Азирафаэля в упор.  
— Где мы? — отваживается задать вопрос ангел.  
— Мы в Тёмном замке, на Земле, это всё, что тебе стоит знать, — растягивает губы в улыбке Кроули, и, наконец-то отпустив талию ангела, направляется к лестнице. — Идём, подберём тебе комнату, где ты будешь жить.  
— Мою комнату? — от неожиданности Азирафаэль чуть не спотыкается. — Но я думал…  
— Что? Что я буду держать тебя в подвале на цепи? — демон оборачивается, насмешливо изогнув бровь.  
— Ты демон, тебе положено… — неуверенно тянет Азирафаэль.  
— Да-да, мне много чего положено, хватит об этом, — Кроули нетерпеливо машет рукой, продолжая подниматься наверх, спокойный и уверенный, что Азирафаэль пойдёт за ним. Впрочем, Азирафаэль и не думает о неподчинении или возможности побега — он отнюдь не дурак, и понимает, во что может вылиться такая попытка.  
— Но если ты не собираешься меня пытать, зачем я тебе? — чуть удивлённо спрашивает ангел, следуя за ним. — И почему именно я?  
— Я наблюдал за тобой некоторое время. Ты меня заинтриговал, — ответ демона на второй вопрос лаконичен и сух. Тряхнув гривой рыжих волос, Кроули продолжает более воодушевленно:  
— Я предпочитаю жизнь с комфортом, но меня часто не бывает дома, поэтому мне нужен кто-то, кто будет присматривать за этим местом в моё отсутствие.

Лестница заканчивается, и звук шагов разносится гулким эхом по широкому коридору, и свечи в канделябрах вспыхивают ярким огнём перед идущими.  
— Этот зал — главный, в основном для приёма посетителей, — Кроули распахивает тяжёлые двери, и они оказываются в огромном зале. Стены его покрыты гобеленами, в нишах ярко горят десятки свечей, а высокие окна занавешены бархатными тёмными шторами; в центре зала —длинный стол с резными стульями ручной работы, и ангел ловит себя на мысли, что у хозяина замка недурной вкус.  
— Сейчас мы в северном крыле. Здесь, за главным залом, находится кухня и кладовые, а выше — несколько рабочих кабинетов, — демон, не останавливаясь, проходит через зал, щелчком пальцев открывая следующие двери. Коридор точь-в-точь повторяет предыдущий, но довольно быстро сворачивает вбок.  
— В восточном крыле — гостиные и комнаты с трофеями, а также выходы на балконы, — Кроули проносится по коридорам, указывая на соответствующие помещения руками, так быстро, что Азирафаэль едва поспевает за ним, стараясь подробно заполнить месторасположение каждого помещения. — В южном крыле — бальный зал и комнаты искусств, картины, статуи, всё, что осталось от предыдущего владельца.  
Азирафаэль собирается поинтересоваться, что же стало с прежним хозяином, как вдруг перед очередным поворотом демон неожиданно останавливается.  
— Если ты дорожишь своими белоснежными перышками и жизнью, ангел, не советую совать нос в западное крыло. Там залы со множеством демонических реликвий, и туда тебе путь закрыт, — в голосе демона появляются опасные нотки, и Азирафаэль кивает, про себя раздумывая, что именно прячет там демон? Проклятые артефакты? Адский огонь? От подобных мыслей ангела передергивает, и по коже пробегает неприятная дрожь.  
— Спальни есть в южном и восточном крыле. Где хочешь поселиться ты? — прерывает поток размышлений Азирафаэля демон. Ангел удивленно приподнимает брови:  
— Я могу выбрать?  
— Если я предлагаю — да. Комнаты восточного крыла, пожалуй, самые обустроенные и светлые. Впрочем, — демон усмехается, сверкнув глазами, — если ты в затруднении, камеры в подвале всегда к твоим услугам.  
— Нет-нет, я хотел бы комнату в восточном крыле, спасибо, — поспешно отвечает ангел. Темнота замка давит на него, и идея о светлой комнате кажется ему замечательной. Кроули ничего не говорит, лишь кивает головой и направляется обратно, в восточное крыло.

— Думаю, тебе подойдёт вот эта. — рыжеволосый демон останавливается перед очередной дверью и, распахнув её, заходит внутрь.  
Азирафаэль, ожидавший маленькую комнатушку, застывает в дверях. Комната куда больше, чем он предполагал, и выглядит уютно — небольшой камин, пара обшитых бархатом кресел, большой письменный стол у широкого окна, стеллаж, гардероб и кровать с балдахином. Цветовая гамма не такая светлая, к какой привык ангел, но всё равно гораздо светлее всех предыдущих помещений, и его это абсолютно устраивает.  
— Что ж, возражений, как я полагаю нет. — голос демона прерывает поток размышлений Азирафаэля. — У меня на сегодня ещё есть дела, поэтому я оставлю тебя до утра. Завтра мы поговорим о твоих обязанностях и о том, куда тебе стоит заглядывать, а куда нет, и я надеюсь, что в эту ночь тебе не придёт мысль отправиться в небольшую самовольную экспедицию, — судя по прищуренным глазам Кроули, это была не просьба, и ангел кивает в знак согласия. — Отлично. Около половины десятого утра я жду тебя в главном зале.  
-Х…хорошо. Спасибо за комнату. И спокойной ночи?..- не забывает о манерах ангел. За щедрость в виде комнаты стоит поблагодарить.  
— Спокойной ночи. — Кроули едва заметно наклоняет голову и словно тень выскальзывает в коридор.

Дверь за демоном закрывается, шаги хозяина замка постепенно стихают где-то вдали, и Азирафаэль с тихим вздохом прислоняется к дверному косяку. Долгожданная тишина и уединение обволакивают ангела, забирают часть его нервного напряжения, позволяя хоть немного расслабиться.  
— «Что же, ты заключил сделку со Змием и пока всё ещё жив, ты действительно счастливчик» — мысленно поздравляет он сам себя, оглядывая комнату. Ему хочется осмотреть всё получше, но накатившая усталость пересиливает, и сняв обувь и пальто, ангел забирается на кровать. Он не был особым приверженцем сна, но долгий тяжелый день, расставание с друзьями, замок и его очень странный хозяин-демон — всё вызывает в нём бурю противоречивых эмоций и это кажется слишком… Просто слишком для ангела, поэтому, едва успев коснуться светлыми кудрями мягкой подушки, Азирафаэль проваливается в глубокий сон.


End file.
